The Tides Have Turned
by Mikester230
Summary: This is my adaptation of season 1 of the video games through my imagination
1. Chapter 1

Why, hello there back for another tale? I, thought you would like to hear a new view on someone's blantently original idea. This is a story that has been heard about numerous times. A story about zombies. "Hello, there how are you doing" said Masked man. "You must be Nick"? Uuggghh?! Nick groaned. "Your boy Luke must've hid somewhere, so I'm using you as bait to lure him out" said Masked man. A car is driving by. The masked man gets in his truck and puts Nick in the back. Eddie and Wyatt start talking about what happened with the zombies. "There was a man who told this guy to go find his wife and son at a survivors camp" Wyatt said. Eddie begins to look around since the car Nick's in begins to make a creaking noise. "Oh, we should get out of town, Wyatt! "How, come? said Wyatt. "Nothing, I'll just look around outside"said Eddie. As, Eddie walks up to the truck. The masked man shoots at his shoulder and falls against the side of the car. Wyatt trying to be a hero putts his head down and hides. As, Wyatt opens up his side of the door to hide in the woods. The masked man begins to sniff the air. Wyatt yells atempting to distract him so he doesn't hurt Eddie. The masked man walks over to the yell. Wyatt finds a knife and a flashlight. Wyatt leaves his side door open as he crawls out to Eddie's side. Eddie talks to Wyatt and tells him to quit trying to be a hero. Eddie grabs Wyatt's hand and hoists himself up so they can deal with the masked man. They atempt to push the car on top of him since they have no weapons that are useful. The masked man grunts and slides across the hood of the trunk to deal with his pray. Wyatt shines the flashlight in his face temporarily stunning him. Eddie opens up the trunk of his car. Wyatt nodded his head in agreement. Wyatt punches the man in the side of the face catching him off guard. And kicked him in the shin so he'd tipp over. And he kicks him in the knee so he'd tumble backwards. Wyatt tosses Eddie the knife. Eddie wraps it around the neck of the assailant. Wyatt knocks the flashlight into the bandit's head waking him up. The bandit kicks Eddie's hand making it sting. The knife flys through the air and lands in the trunk. The bandit grabs it and slashes Wyatt's shirt. And tuggs on it and pull's him closer to his face. Wyatt manages to make out the name Nate on his driver's liscence on his jacket. Nate Pushes Wyatt into Eddie in the process getting his hand cut against the car. Wyatt seeing his chance tries to leg sweep him. Only for Eddie to charge and tackle the stranger. Failing humorously, Eddie tosses Wyatt the keys to his car. Wyatt begins to charge Nate to help his friend. and Nate drops his gun. Wyatt picks it up and tosses it to Eddie. As they smile at each other realizing they've almost one zombies are heard off in the distance Wyatt runs to the driver's seat and Eddie runs to the passengers seat. As they drive away. The door begins to open, as Wyatt crashes into a pile of wood from a picket fence, Eddie falls out and Wyatt drives off looking very worried as to where Eddie is now.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick, wakes up concerned if what happened was real. Eddie alive and well drives off in Nate's truck. Nate being very creative at how he kills his victims. Grabs out an Ak-47 and shoots the left back tire, as Eddie is relieved he escaped that psychopath. He begins to stop to check the tire. Nate who wasn't far behind. runs to the driver's seat. And turns the steering wheel and shifts his weight to tipp his truck on Eddie. Eddie hears the creak from the truck and tumble's down the hill as he's caught off guard , seemingly spared from Nate's wrath. Nate gets into his car and drives off. Eddie looks at the truck driving away and goes to Savannah to find a bus to get to Atlanta where his friend Glenn went soon after. The county sheriff and a blonde haired boy named Luke are in high pursuit of Nate. Their car begins to knock Nate off the road, causing Nick to jump out to be reunited with Luke. "Nice to see you again, ya ol' shitbird". "Thanks, uncle Pete, where's my Ma". "She's back at the cabin, waiting for you! "You, had us scared half to death as to where you are". "Easy, said Luke. "The point is he's safe, I don't think he wants to be here than you do'. Nate, sneaks up from behind Luke, with a hockey mask over his face and grabs his machete, while kicking Luke to the ground. Nick, startled said "You, just won't quit will you"? Pete cocking a pistol on Nate says "Who is this guy"? said Pete as he pulled Luke off the ground. "I'd tell ya, but I dunno he knocked me out while me and Luke were running through a cornfield away from those things". "We, had flashlights but we dropped them once he appeared. "But, he didn't have that hockey mask then". "I heard reports about some bandits attacking a motor inn, one of them might've had a hockey mask". As, all three of them question why he's just standing still in front of them. Nate begins to speak "Look"! he said. As they looked Nate butted Nick with Luke's machete into Pete knocking his gun off of him. Nate picks up the gun and as the two men are dazed. Luke begins coughing and grunting Nate pushes him into Pete and Nick as they're just about to stand up, which knocks them off the side of the road tumbling down a hill. Nate throws his machete seeming not caring for it and takes the sheriff's car and pushes it into the nearby lake. He then gets back into his truck to drive off to Atlanta to continue to chase Eddie. Pete, Nick, and Luke out of transportation methods decide to get all the cabin survivors and go up to Virginia. Where they try to find Nick's mom since there's nothing left for them in Georgia.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Paul seemingly scared calls his friend Travis that they need to get out of Colorado, as a zombie begins to be having a five-course meal with the rest of his friends. As school starts back up. While they come back to Georgia. During the middle of class they are sent to the principal's office. "Boys, I like you two" said the principal. Yes, we are very likeable people aren't we Ben said Travis. "Well, boys I hate to tell ya, but the music program's dead". "I expect one last concert by this summer". "You, see the choir program is very wimsical for you boys to join". So, you'll stop playing your sissy picolo's and your French horns you use to fart out that green bean caserole you both ate last Tuesday" said the principle. "Sir, I don't know what to say me and Travis are well behaved" said Ben. "Well, behaved my friend Ben. "My dareare I suggest you don't glue a certain teacher's but to the toilet seat with a snapping turtle in it". "Sir, we didn't do that"! shouted Travis. "Ben's just a wuss he's not going to tell you the truth". While we were in Colorado we met these two girls and their dad and one of thems boyfriend. "They said they were driving to Ohio, cause Florida's overrunned with zombies and the zombie's killed Bill Murray while they were in California". "Enough, of that"! "I don't wanna hear lies Mr...Wait, I'm getting a call from my secretary. "Oh, God no there really are zombies". "We must'nt alert the entire school so they don't freak out". "You two go get all the band and football players". "As, far as I'm concerned I David Parker won't be killed by zombies before my leg gets chopped off, that we need to get as much buses as we can". Stone Mountain High is going to be mobile". As soon as Ben and Travis made it to the buses the zombies overran the school. So they took evavisve maneuvers and barded up the doors with the buses themselves. As they managed to escape the gym, David Parker cowardly leaves the school in pursuit of the two boys. David gets captured by bandits. Travis and Ben cause a distraction so David can run away. Only to be caught in a bear trap. Ben and Travis call for help. To no avail Lee Everett and his group consisting of Mark and Kenny begin to point there guns at them. Lee, decided to help them and chops Davids Leg off to feed to the zombies to buy them some time. Kenny grabs Travis and Mark grabs Ben. Lee picks up what's left of David and they run off towards the R.V.. Lily calls Lee an asshole for leaving while she's got her assault rifle aimed at the bandits who are attacking it. The bandit leader Andy says that they're cannibles and would like to eat one of them and steal all their supplies. Danny asks if any of the scrawny ones can step up. Brenda is holding Clemintine, Katjaa, and Duck hostage. Travis runs towards the bandits and asks if he can join them. Danny shoots Travis in the head. "Danny, asks Andy if he can eat him". Andy tells him no. Brenda tells him to wait his turn. As Lily snipes Danny. Lee walks up and tells them that they are not nice people for not giving them their food since they gave them their gas. Lee ends up wrestling with Andy and Mark gets bitten by an undead David Parker and decides since he's got so little time left he sneaks up on Brenda and bites her telling Katjaa to run and take the kids. Lily then snipes Mark to put him out of his misery, along with Brenda so she won't have to deal with her. Kenny starts up the R.V. and the remaining group members Katjaa, Duck, Clemintine, Lee, Ben, Carley, Doug and Larry escape leaving Andy and the surviving bandits namely Jolene the one who wanted Clemintine begin to disperse. Lily questions who sold her out blaming Mark. Lily gets mad and decides that Ben was the culprit from the previous day. She shoots Ben, and Doug blocks the shot since they've known each other a week prior and thought of him as a son while he gave him food scraps while he was stuck in the gym. Ben, exclaims that Lily is an ass for killing the man who helped him get free HBO while he was locked in a gymnasium full of psychopaths. And Carley mournes the loss of her soon to be husband as she hoped. And charges at Lily. Lily shoots her in the cheek. Lee tells her she's out of control for killing the woman he loved And kicks her out of the R.V. and Larry begins to have a heart attack due to all the excitement and turns into a walker. They toss Larry out. Lily feeling insecure about not being able to shoot her own father begins to run away as, his zombified form chases her.


	4. Chapter 4

As, Lee, Kenny, Katjaa, Clemintine, Duck, and Ben find a train. They ask a hobo named Chuck to help them use his train to get to Atlanta. They encounter Glenn and his friends in Atlanta. And they begin to make plans to escape with Vernon, Brie, and the rest of the cancer support group survivors to find a boat to escape the zombies and go to Michigan to vanish from the zombies. As Glen devises a plan with Lee's group. Vernon double crosses them. And the zombies come and try to grab Ben, but end up grabbing Brie instead. The Stranger from the week before Ben joined appears with his car and abducts Clemintine and Duck. Lee and Glen's group go to save them. While Vernon's group decides to guard the boats. The Stranger explains what happened with his wife and his daughter. And that his son Adam is still out there somewhere. He decided to take Clemintine and Duck so he can have replacement children. Kenny calls him a pedophile. But Lee decides to show the stranger Duck's bite from the day before. Duck turns into a walker and bites Lee so he throws him off. And Clemintine grabs the stranger's gun and shoots him in the balls. Lee bites him. The stranger turns into a walker and Chuck bonks him on the head with his shovel. And Lee, Kenny, and Chuck use their revolvers to end his life. Katjaa feeling suicidal escapes from the the group. Vernon and the cancer support survivors are about to escape with the boats, as Vernon says bye to Lee's group Katjaa jumps from a tree and crushes him killing him and shortly after saying a tearful good bye to Kenny as she dies. Molly decides that she needs to depart from the group. Glenn decides that he's going to head to South Carolina. As a swarm of zombies appears they hide in an abandoned building. Omid and Christa decide to pound through a wall and as they jump to escape through the rooftops. Ben falls onto a metal fence. Lee and Kenny decide to help pry Ben off. Kenny tells Lee to lead Omid, Christa, Chuck and Clemintine out of the city before he turns. Kenny and Lee have a tearful good bye. And Ken uses his last bullet to put Ben out of his misery. As they escape the city they find a young boy and he tells them that he's looking for his dad. They tell him his dad got bitten. And he tells them his name is Adam, and that he has no where else to go. So, they take him in and leave Savannah to find Glenn.


End file.
